


No Place to Do it in Space

by Boundboy



Category: Star Wars TFA
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Tickling, bondage kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundboy/pseuds/Boundboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron gets back from a mission and can't wait to do it with Finn. However Finn has a surprise for Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place to Do it in Space

Finn was dying to see Poe Dameron, it had been nearly 2 weeks since he had seen his favourite pilot/boyfriend. Later that evening he was eating in the mess hall when BB-8 came rolling through the door. When he saw Finn he started beeping frantically, Finn (who now knew the basics of droid speak) knew that BB-8 was telling him that Poe was waiting in their room with a surprise.

As he rounded the corner to their room his heart started beating faster anticipating the sight of Poe. Their room was small, it had a tiny kitchenette, a living/dining room, a bathroom, and a bedroom in the back. Finn had secretly hoped that Poe had grown out his beard, he loved the way it felt across his skin. When the door slid open Finn could have sworn his heart stopped, as he gazed at the sexy, clean shaved, pilot he loved. 

"Hey! Man how I have missed you" yelled Poe as they embraced each other in a huge hug. "So how was your trip Poe?" Finn asked. Poe just grinned and said "I will tell you all about it, but first I need you to do something for me". "Sure thing Poe what do you need?" replied Finn. "I need you to throw on something tight fitting and shut the door because I have been in space for two weeks and can't wait any longer to do this" snapped Poe. "Okay Poe but, what about your flight suit?" Finn said. "Just wait and see" was the only thing that Poe could say before I shut the door and his tongue leaped into my mouth.

Finn and Poe banged into objects trying to get into their bedroom without separating their lips. When the finally did get into the bedroom Finn stripped down to his underwear, then put on some tight fitting trousers and an under armour top. While Finn was doing that Poe jumped onto their bed and reached underneath to pull out Finn's bag of kinky toys. 

"So what should we do today?" Poe asked. "Well it is my turn to dominate you so, hand me so rope" barked Finn. "Sure thing" Poe said (as bondage was a huge turn on for him). Finn knelt over Poe, taking a moment to rest his trouser bound package over Poe's package which was inside of his flight suit. Which were both screaming to escape. Finn made quick work of the complicit Poe. He used Poe's cuffs which he kept on his flight suit's belt to bind his hands. Then he took some rope and secured Poe's ankles to the corners of the bed. Using the last piece of rope he tied the cuffs over Poe's head leaving him totally exposed to Finn's tormenting. 

"I know I have you bound but, I feel like I'm forgetting something, hmm I know a gag!" Finn squealed in excitement. "Ok fine Finn just make sure it tastes bad, like my socks you know how hard feet make me" Poe embarrassingly admitted. Finn's smile could not have been bigger as he slowly undid the laces on Poe's left boot before moving to the right one. In one sudden movement Finn yanked off Poe's boots exposing the two week worn socks hiding inside. 

Slowly Finn peeled off Poe's socks and began to ball them up in front of Poe's begging eyes. "Come on Finn shove those darn things into my mouth already, stop being such a tease" cried Poe. As soon as Poe cried out those words Finn's hand containing the socks leaped over Poe's mouth muffling his cries. Finn then, using his free hand pulled out a roll of duct tape and began to apply it over Poe's mouth. Finn wrapped it around Poe's head 3 times before ripping it off and patting it down to ensure Poe's muffled cries couldn't be heard. In response Poe let out a long muffled groan indicating that not only was he gagged and helpless but that it had also turned him on even more. 

Finn didn't waste any time he quickly undid his trousers and pulled them down, exposing his brief bound package, which was shortly followed by his shirt coming off.  
Then Finn crawled onto the bed and seeing Poe's exposed armpits began to tickle him. Poe started to move everywhere trying to escape Finn's tickling wrath, but it just resulted in Finn using his body to pin Poe down further. 

After an excruciatingly long tickle session Finn finally decided to stop teasing Poe. Finn bent over and began working Poe's package which was trapped inside his flight suit. So Finn reached up, and started to unzip Poe's flight suit, revealing Poe's white under shirt and a pair of black briefs he was wearing. Finn then untied Poe's ankles and arms to pull the rest of the flight suit off before immediately tying him back up.


End file.
